


Primary School

by samimiami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samimiami/pseuds/samimiami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mummy I really really am not ready I can’t I can’t I don’t have any friends please don’t make me go! I’ll clean my room I’ll eat all my green beans tonight!” the sandy-haired boy bargained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary School

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and as always, comments mean the world to me! Hope you enjoy xoxo  
> Update in endnotes.

“Mummy I really _really_ am not ready I can’t I can’t I don’t have any _friends_ please don’t make me go! I’ll clean my room I’ll eat all my green beans tonight!” the sandy-haired boy bargained.

His mother looked down fondly at him, standing only 3 and a half feet tall, his legs twisted together in anxiety. His older sister walked easily beside them, a veteran of the first-day jitters. Harriet took the young boy’s arm roughly in her hand and tugged him like a ragdoll off to where the teachers were crowded, waiting. 

The boy gave one last wistful glance to his mother over his shoulder, wishing for one more year of early morning cartoons and late night cuddles by the glow of the television screen. Harry deposited him in the sea of other boys his age and wandered off toward her friends. 

The sun beat heavily down on the crowds of parents and children, all eager to get inside and out of the heat. The tail end of summer strikes suddenly every year and burns like whiplash. 

It made him nervous that many of the boys were much taller than him, it made him inferior not only to the older kids, but to the kids his own age as well. Some of the boys were exceedingly tall, like one boy with curly black hair who stood a full head higher than the rest. He had a scowl on his face that kept the other boys at a full one-meter radius from him. They orbited like planets around him; bits of rock around a scorching, sweltering star.

The sandy-haired boy ducked his head and watched the pavement between his feet, one spot still wet from the morning’s rain. He began restlessly prodding at a loose pebble, nudging it from different angles with the toe of his dress shoe, eager to have something to devote his attention to. Boys bustled around him and yelled greetings to friends, excited for school in a way the boy doubted he’d ever be. 

“Alright boys queue up!”

A young man’s voice struggled to tower over the shrill cries of 5 year olds. 

The boy abandoned his nearly-dislodged pebble to rush over to where the boys were accumulating into a semi-orderly queue. He shouldered his way between two quiet boys his own size and closed his eyes to try to remember all of Harry’s advice. 

_Be nice but not too nice or people will push you down. Make friends with people who you think are cool because they’ll have other friends. It’s like a shortcut, you only have to make one friend and suddenly you have five!_

It had all seemed so simple when she was explaining it on the car ride here. 

Now that he’d arrived he couldn’t even keep his head level, let alone start a conversation with someone. 

“I’m Sherlock, a voice from above his head muttered, and suddenly a thin white hand was thrust next to his own, which were folded in front of him.  
“Oh, uh, I’m John,” he murmured, “Sherlock’s a funny name.”

After meeting the boy’s eyes and seeing a smirk spread across his face John reached down to shake Sherlock’s hand.

_Making friends feels an awful lot like making a business deal_ , John realized. 

“Are we friends now?” the tall boy questioned.

“I guess. I don’t really know how this works.” John replied. 

The boys settled into a single stream and Sherlock fell into place in front of John, shading him from the relentless sun. 

There in Sherlock’s shade, John’s day suddenly seemed just a bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the first chapter of a series- would you be interested in reading more?


End file.
